Bad romance
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Will summer develop feelings for Freddy.. will he feel the same way? And will katie make zack notice her for once? r


**Hello Peeps , this is my School of rock fanfiction. I decided to write one because I love that movie.**

**This one will be Summer/Freddy and Katie/Zack.**

**Enjoy you guys and please Review , it only takes a few seconds and it would mean a lot.. alright let me stop begging.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or any of its characters.**

**Summer POV **

I was walking to practice has I do everyday after school. I am now 16 years old. And the band is bigger than ever.

I made my way to Dewey's apartment , we still have practice there everyday. When I walked in , I saw Zack strumming is guitar , Freddy getting his drums ready , Lawrence messing about on his keyboard , Katie , talking to the backup singers and Dewey on the phone , probably with Ned.

"Okay dudes , lets get this party started , get into positions and lest rock" Dewey said after he was finished on his phone. They played classic rock songs by ACDC and Metallica. When they were done , I clapped. I stood up, "Okay guys , you have a gig , Tomorrow at 5pm , the Crash Club , be there! There might be Record deal people there" I said. The rest of them agreed. I took my phone out of my pocket and was tapping away on it. "Oh and you guys sounded great!" I said.

"Hey Tink , why not have some fun for once in your life , your always on your phone" Freddy said. "If I wasn't always on the phone this band would never get any gigs!" I said. "Oh yeah , you think that you run everything" Freddy said. "Well I do Spazzy , and id like to see you try and cope without me" I said while laughing. "Oh please , we don't need you in this band." Freddy said. "Speak for yourself Freddy" Zack and Katie said. The rest of the band agreed. "See Freddy , I'm important , your just a stupid drummer" I said. "Oh yeah , you people would be lost with out me!" Freddy shouted. "Oh please , we could fill your space with a computer who can do things ten billion times batter than you can!" I said. "You know what , fine ! fill my space with a computer Summer , because I'm done!" Freddy said. He got up and was just about walk out when Dewey stopped him. "You guys are being ridiculous , This band would be lost without either one of you, and you two need to stop being so rude!" Dewey said. "Freddy get behind the drums and summer sit down!" Dewey shouted. We both did what he said.

Practice continued has usual. I did not speak to Freddy , he was a jerk! And I had to admit that I was sorta mean as well , I guess I had to apologize. Seen has I am the better person , I will apologize first.

After practice , I went up to Freddy.

"Hi um look I'm sorry for what I said" I said.

"Oh my word , Summer Hathaway is actually apologizing to me?" Freddy said with astonishment.

"Yes" I said softly

"well i'm sorry too" Freddy said

"cool" I said.

I smiled at him. He has very nice eyes .. those deep blue - no no no no summer , you are not getting lost in Freddy's eyes!

I walked home , in silence. I was thinking about freddy , odd enough.

Then the idea hit me. A band party – Dewey.

Then maybe I could figure out my what my feelings are towards Freddy.

I called up everyone and invited them to my house tomorrow night. It was going to be so much fun.

The night went by so fast. I woke up super early. It was Saturday. I checked my phone. No new messages. I got up , I made my bed. And jumped into a shower , when I was don't , I straightened my hair , and made sure I looked smart. I wore a red plaid skirt with a Wight tank top and a red jacked , along with red converse. I made sure I looked neat and presentable. When I was sure that I looked alright. I grabbed my phone. and ran downstairs. I saw my mom in the kitchen. She was making toast. "Good morning mom" I said. "Well good morning Summer , you look very nice today" she said. "Thanks". "Now remember Summer , I will be gone from this afternoon till Wednesday" my mom said. "Okay mom , I will make sure everything is okay" I said. "you better" she said. I nodded. I grabbed some breakfast. And then I walked out the door. I went to the shop , I mean I needed supplies for the party tonight. I walked into a huge supermarket. I grabbed a trolly. I went down the sweets isle. I grabbed loads of sweets , chips and cool drink. I then checked out. I never realized that there so many bags. I struggled to carry all of them. I was walking out of the shop , it was very hard to carry all of them. I was struggling.

The I car pulled up next to me. I looked , it was Freddy. He had a car , and a license. How he got it , I don't know.. "Hey tink , need a ride" he said. I didn't want to but I sorta needed to. "please" I said. He got out of the car and helped me put the bags in the car. "Thanks Freddy" I said. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him. "Wooah summer, i just helped you with your bags , not a big del you know" he said. "Look it is a big deal to me" I said. He smiled. "Hop in , I'll drive you home" he said. I smiled and got in. the ride home was quick. When we got into my driveway. Freddy helped me carry the bags inside. "Thanks for being so helpful" I said. "Anytime" he said with a smile. "I gotta go , see you tonight" he said while smiling. I walked him out. I watched him pull out of the driveway. I waved goodbye..

I think I have a crush on Freddy Jones…

This is crazy , I cant have a crush on Freddy Jones , he only sees me has a friend , that's all!

Or maybe I was wrong….. why did he help me? Maybe he was just being friendly …. But Freddy is never friendly….

All these thoughts were going round and round in my brain.. I feel like I am going to be sick. I need to figure out if he likes me or not.. and tonight is exactly when I am going to figure it out. No matter what

**Katie POV **

OMG , I am so excited for Summers party , Summer is not usually one to throw party's but I think this is going to be so much fun. Maybe this will give me a chance to actually talk to Zack. I really like him and he hardly ever talks to me. He hardly ever notices me. He is too focuses on his music , witch is okay , but I would really like to get to know him better. I have like a gigantic crush on him.

It was about 4pm and I was getting ready. I decided to dress up. And put some 'swag' into my clothes. I worse short shorts , with a long British flag crop top and converse. I took a pic of myself and sent it to summer so she could make sure I looked okay.

Summer: Those are very short shorts !

Katie; I know maybe zack will notice me

Summer: LOL

I slipped my phone into my bag and made my way to summers house

When I got there I was super excited. When I walked into the lounge , everyone was sitting , and the music was loud. When I walked in , everyones jays dropped. "Yoh posh , you look - hot !" Freddy said. I smiled. Zack didn't say anything. He just had a shock on his face. I went over to him . "Hey zack" I said. "Hey Katie , you look great. Wanna sit down?" he said. "Sure" I said, while sitting down next to him. Summer smiled at me.

Zack and I were talking. When I got a text. "Hold on a sec zack" I said while pulling out my phone. It was a text from summer.

Summer: Katie I need to talk to you ASAP

Katie: Were r u ?  
Summer: in my room

"Umm zack , I"ll be back now" I said while quickly getting up. I walked up the stairs. And made my way to summers room. I knocked on the door and opened it. summer was on the bed crying.

"What is wrong" I asked

"Its freddy" she said.


End file.
